


Words Unspoken

by etherealistiks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hints of renjun going through something, luren, renjun is a sad boi with negative emotions, renjun needs a hug, sad renjun, they're post-it note buddies, written mostly in yukhei's pov, yukhei awfully cares a lot, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealistiks/pseuds/etherealistiks
Summary: It started out with Yukhei simply wanting to reach out of compassion and partly out of general curiosity. Next thing he realizes, the stranger behind the post-it notes had already become a stable part of his daily life and honestly, Yukhei is all up for it.Or the au where yukren are post-it note buddies and it's all good and fun until Yukhei's feelings started getting into the mix.





	Words Unspoken

* * *

He sees it again, another one of those post-it notes that had one day, randomly started appearing seemingly out of the blue. Placed around the same spot where Yukhei would find them for weeks now. He frowned, plucking the sticky yellow paper as if it had been the bane of all things beautiful -at least at that moment it's what it is- skimming over whatever's written on the small paper before dropping it in a nearby trash bin.

Seriously, what's with the randomly sticking of post-it filled with sad notes and depressing words written on them? Yukhei can never-

Wait. Backtrack to a certain previous thought.

There had been something a little depressing written on it. Fuck. Yukhei quickly grabbed the note back from the trash, rereading the words written on it and confirming his earlier suspicion. He wasn't just imagining things. The words written are somewhat emotionally sympathizing. It was filled with words so concerning, of emotions filled with ünhappy feelings that Yukhei found himself starting to feel bad for the person behind it.

_ -I’m still breathing but I’m starting to feel like my existence isn't worth that much anymore. I know none of them think that way and they'd give me a scolding if they find out but sometimes, even if I'm still here, I don't really feel alive anymore. I'm getting tired. _

_ -But maybe, deep inside, I just want a reason to keep living. I want another reason to not give up. Can I have that? I want to have that._

That was deep and a whole lot concerning.

And being someone with so much compassion in his whole being, that made Yukhei really worried.

Now, the boy felt rather bad. How come he didn’t pay attention to it earlier? Those other post-it notes he had oh so conveniently thrown into disposal, had they been written with words too?

Some of the other notes, which he carefully dug with a discarded bbq stick just so to try and shed some light on the situation, conveniently no matter how unsanitary it was, were still inside the bin. Turns out, most of them really do have not so happy thoughts and unspoken feelings written on them.

_ -I'll keep fighting. I'll keep going. I'll light up the world until mine won't be so dim anymore. _

_ -I want to see the stars. One day, when things for me are much more hopeful than they are right now. One day. One day, would someone out there watch the stars with me? _

Yukhei grabbed the rest of the notes, hastily shoving them on his jacket pocket before running to catch a bus home.

He'll have to figure things more later.

-ll-

_ -I painted the sunset today. Had to sneak out just to do so. It was worth getting caught for specially when it might've been my last chance to do so. But I'm sorry, I made everyone worry. I always make everyone worry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

_ -I wonder if my friends are getting tired of me. I won't be surprised if they do. Pause. Nana just saw my note and frowned at me for thinking that way. I'm sad now. I feel loved but I'm still sad. I don't deserve them. _

_ -Sometimes, I wonder if fighting is still worth my all. Maybe it's easier to just give up. _

_ -Everyone's worried about me and I'm sorry. But thank you for always being with me even when all I've been is a burden. Ah, I should hide this note and not let anyone see it because they'll give me a lecture for even thinking that way. _

_ -Why is hope for me nothing but a mere flicker? I want to fight but nowadays, giving up seems to be a greater option. _

“You’re starting to become obsessed with those notes” Chenle sat beside his brother and stared disgustingly at his school cafeteria lunch. “Ugh. Thought we’re supposed to go healthy? This looks like a cafeteria lunch reject on one of those typical highschool movies. Is this even allowed? Remind me to not forget my lunch ever again.”

“I am not” Yukhei defended himself but made no move to pry his eyes away from the bundle of post-it notes he was holding. Reading the written words over and over again as if by doing so, he’ll be able to figure out something. Like the mysterious person behind the notes, perhaps.

_ -Another bad news after the other. I'm starting to feel hopeless with my situation. Are they too? _

Chenle raised a brow seeing Yukhei's concentration over the pieces of paper “Sure, you’re not, you’re words. However you’d want to convince yourself. Whatever, let's just go with your stage of deniability for now” The younger pushed his tray towards the other “You’ve got much yummier lunch right? So can we trade half and half?”

“I am not eating that much cafeteria crap in a day, Lele. This is why Kun ge packs us lunch, not my fault you forgot yours"

“Come on, I’ll keep my eyes open for more of those notes. I’ll even have YangYang ge go dumpster diving for you. He like, lost a bet with me. You know, he might be able to salvage a note in the trash”

“Fine. Keep your promise”

“Oh, I always do”

"Let me remind you about-

"We do not talk about that stuff!"

"What stuff in particular? There's like dozens of them"

"Ugh. I hate you!"

"I can always change my mind and let you eat your cafeteria food, you know"

"Wow. For a brother, you're cruel"

"It's a tough world, buddy" Yukhei spoke, his actions betraying his words as he shares his meal anyway.

-ll-

“What has gotten you so obsessed with those notes anyway?” YangYang raked inside the dumpster bin with the handle of a detachable plastic dustpan on one hand and pinching his nose with the other. Sure there had been only papers inside but it still smells quite a bit. Thankfully, he had been wearing the gloves he had practically begged his friend Hendery to 'borrow' from the janitorial closet "I mean sure, the notes are rather intriguing to read but do you have to go this far?"

"Shut up Yangie and just keep digging. The Authorities could be here any minute and I don't really want to deal with them” Yukhei shushed the other down, ignoring Chenle's suggestion of acting as if they don't know the other if a law enforcer does come in. He's got long legs anyway, he can just bolt away on his own -not that he would but the idea is tempting enough on its own- “Any luck?”

“Why am I the one doing this again?” YangYang eyed his siblings “And no, I can’t see any piece of yellow paper shit”

“Because one of us has got to do the dirty job, literally and so the two of us agreed that you should be the sacrificial lamb. Fantastic, am I right?" Chenle spoke from behind Yukhei "Also, you lost a bet with me."

“And don’t call the post-it's a piece of shit” Lucas gave his brother a frown, for some reason being slightly offended.

“Fine. I’m sorry. Keep teaming up together against me why don’t you” YangYang stopped rummaging, hands still empty. “What had gotten you to practically side with each other anyway?”

“A trade over half a crappy cafeteria lunch” YangYang looked at the two with mixtures of disbelief, horror and something akin to betrayal.

“What? It happens” YangYang raised a brow at that causing Chenle to just sigh out dramatically at the older “Come on, dear brother. There’s another dumpster or two for you to get acquainted with. It's not gonna go anywhere but time is running and so is the potential for our brother's love life”

"Hey, it's not my lo-

"Shut up, ge!"

“No way! I’ve been into three and that’s my quota” Yangyang refused “Look, I want to help but no longer this way. I’m beginning to stink, you know. Have some mercy. I just got this jacket”

"You raided that from Kun ge's closet"

"So what if I did? My point still stands"

“You’re right. Sorry for making you do the dirty deeds” Yukhei waved offhandedly

“Don't say sorry if your words is practically just another version of Lele's. You're obviously enjoying my suffering" YangYang sighed “Where do you usually get the note anyway?”

“From a red telephone booth”

“A what?”

“You know that almost hidden old phone booth at the park? The one people usually just pass by?” YangYang looked at their youngest. Puzzled.

“I have no idea either. Man, why is this family so weird"

"You're the weirdest one out of all of us!"

"Who says I don't embrace it?" Chenle looked all smug before glancing up at Yukhei, "So, this phone booth of yours sounds rather intriguing. You've caught my interest. Please start talking."

Yukhei ended up showing the phone booth to his siblings.

-ll-

He would write back notes. On a post-it. And tape it right where the strange post-it person would stick their's. That sounded a lot easier to do while he was on his planning stage. Now? Skepticisms are starting to invade his thoughts

Yukhei knew that his idea is close to impossible but trying it won’t really hurt, except with the fact that he might feel a bit disappointed as an end result. Okay, fine for someone as emotionally soft as him, it might hurt big time.

What if it all backfires? What if the person won’t take too kindly with Yukhei trying to invade his or her personal space? He knew as much that the stranger may be leaving the notes publicly but to try and step into the scene? That's invading way too much into someone's privacy.

In the end, Yukhei does it anyway. Of course he does. What harm would it do? Could be a lot, admittedly but might as well take all the risks with the gamble.

** _\- You don’t know me but you’ve got me intrigued. Hi, I’m a stranger and it looks like you’re feeling down. Want to be my friend? I promise my hugs are pretty special.^^_ **

If he had said he’s not hoping for a reply, he had been lying. Despite that, he’s also a realist and knew there’s a slim chance that the mysterious person would write him back.

But he did get one.

Yukhei had been grinning all day despite the fact that there had been only two words written on it.

_-Fuck You._

-ll-

** _-Now isn’t it much too early in our relationship for that? We haven’t even met each other yet, baby._ **

Yukhei placed the note in its usual spot before leaving to get to his classes. He’ll come back later, hoping that there would be another reply.

To say that he wasn’t disappointed with the lack of response would be an understatement. Still, he let his note linger for a little while longer, In hopes that a reply would still make its way.

He found one, early the next morning.

_-You’re an annoyance. Leave me alone. Also, we don’t have a relationship, except bothership cause you bother me a lot. And don’t call me baby._

He wrote a few notes back. Of course, he didn't listen. Why would he? He’s not Yukhei ‘the persistent man’ Wong for nothing. Okay maybe he's just really stubborn. Sometimes. Most of the time. Only if he wants to. Oh wait, he is actually kind of annoying…

Oh well.

** _-My friends and family would greatly disagree on you with that. I am after all a very lovable person. You can ask my pet dog, he’ll barkingly agree with a wag of his tail._ **

Yukhei doesn't own a dog. Mystery person doesn't need to know that.

** _-And nope, sorry but I have decided firmly, without your consent that I’ll be barging into your life…you can't get rid of me now._ **

** _-What do I call you then? Babe? Sugar Plum? Gummy Bear? Sweetheart? My significant other? The future loml?_ **

Yukhei thought that night that he might have gone too far. The idea practically making him feel restless for some reason that it kept him wide awake until ungodly hours.

To his relief, the anonymous post-it note writer decided to keep their unusual conversation going.

_ **-If I ended up regretting this, I’ll hunt you down.** _

_ **\- Stop those idiotic endearing words, would you? I’m allergic to overly sweet name calling. If I start itching, I’ll blame you.** _

Yukhei didn’t bother hiding the smile that curved on his lips.

“What happened to staying after school for study sessions?” Donghyuck raised a brow as he and Mark watched as their best friend scurry around, placing all of his things inside his backpack in a not so organized manner. A fit they’ve never seen him do before. Yukhei had always been meticulous with his things. He was organized, something that's a bit of a contrast to his somehow over energetic and oftentimes over the place personality.

“Hyuck's got a point, what’s with the hurry?"

“I have somewhere I need to be” Yukhei answered not even bothering to look at his friends.

“And where exactly is this somewhere?” Donghyuck quoted out as he grabbed one of Yukhei’s notebooks “I need to borrow this. Take it back Monday”

“I’ll tell you two another time. Maybe.” The oldest of their trio zipped his backpack and hurried out of the door before stopping abruptly “Don’t doodle on my notes like last time, Hyuck”

“Sir, yes, Sir!”

Yukhei was out of the door. Mark checked, making sure their friend was out of earshot before walking back towards Donghyuck.

“Did you get it?”

“Are you doubting my skills?”The younger smirked as he held a small box of post-it notes. “Operation pry on our best friend's secret now officially in commence”

“Yukhei's probably not going to forgive us for this”

“'Are you chickening out?”

“Yes! I mean, No. Maybe? Can we just not do this?"

“Awesome. I'll take the no as your answer. What a good choice, Mark Lee”

"Why am I already feeling that we're gonna get in trouble with this?"

"Oh shut up and live a little, Markie. And since when did I ever put you in trouble?"

"...yeah, it's confirmed I am so much going to regret this"

-ll-

Within the first week of notes being exchanged, Yukhei noticed their kind of routine. He would find a note attached on the telephone booth in the mornings and he would leave a note in return and it would stay untouched throughout the day.

Yukhei figures, the mysterious person either posts their replies really late nights or does it much earlier than Yukhei himself.

Probably the reason why he hasn't met the mysterious person just yet. Yukhei just let it be, after all it's part of their unusual set up. But that doesn't mean waiting for the next note hasn't made him all excited inside.

So when he was unable to check earlier that morning, he had rushed into it right after his classes had ended.

It’s really beginning to take over a part of his life and Yukhei, for all his efforts worth and more is all up for it.

_-Didn’t your parents told you to not be a nosy fuck? Also, fuck your opinions, if I’m going to die might as well slowly die happily from too much calories. If I knew, you drown yourself with greasy burgers and soggy fries more than I do._

He vaguely remembered the last post-it note he had written.

** _-And why does your notes suspiciously smell like french fries? Don’t eat too much of that stuff, it’s not good for your health._ **

Only by then did Yukhei notice an unopened ketchup sachet from a popular fast food chain.

He wrote a reply all the while planning to pass by the convenience store for some honey butter chips and soda.

** _-Fast food fries. That’s even worse. Please take better care of yourself._ **

Yukhei unstuck the recent note from the other and searched for the small box he carried around with him to keep the notes unwrinkled and organized.

Only, it wasn’t anywhere inside his backpack. He was so sure he had it with him last time he checked before his last class ended.

Two names emerged on his curse list that day. Markhyuck is so getting to regret things.

But first, he needs to write a post-it back.

-ll-

“Wong Yukhei, come on, talk to us! We said we’re sorry!” Donghyuck and Mark barged inside the room and tried talking to their friend. Donghyuck practically begging on his feet whilst Mark simply stood there with guilt ridden face all the while whispering that he shouldn't have listened to Donghyuck. Listening to the younger had more times meant trouble than not.

“It’s been a week, how can you be mad at us for so long?” Donghyuck pouted “Okay, it was our fault but don’t let us suffer the consequences far longer than we can take. Please. We gave your box back to you”

Yukhei pretended to not hear a word. Dejun, a classmate he’s partnered with for their laboratory activity that day gave him a curious look.

“What did they do this time?” Dejun had asked once both Donghyuck and Mark decidedly went back to their shared table after having been ignored fifteen minutes straight.

“They went through my stuff”

“And? That’s it?” The boy handed one of the flasks to Yukhei. “I mean, they do it all the time and you never got mad at them. What changed?”

“Well-” The boy bit his lips, unable to answer. Dejun was right, his best friends had done things much worse than taking his stuff and hiding them. What changed? Had his strange communication with someone he hadn't even met made such an impact that he ended up getting mad at something his friends would do on a daily basis?

Yukhei found himself explaining things to his lab partner and as much as Dejun often claimed to understand how machines work more than humans, he listened and never interrupted.

“Okay, reason why I want to be a mechanic more than anything else. Human emotions are so confusing and complicated and a whole fucking lot to take in.” The boy admitted before letting out a sigh “I’m not good with giving advice but I think you should go and talk to your friends. Explain yourself. One thing I knew about Markhyuck is that no matter how childish and insensitive to your feelings they act up intentionally or not at times -okay maybe mostly Donghyuck- they do care for you a lot. And whatever is going on, I bet they’ll be supportive. You just have to talk"

Yukhei gave his best friends a side glance. Dejun has a point, loud and clear.

-ll-

“Okay, where are you leading us?” Mark asked suspiciously as he and Hyuck followed Yukhei towards an almost secluded part of the park.

“If you plan to kill us for what we’ve done, can you at least give us a bit of time to say goodbye?” Donghyuck dramatically held his phone out “I need to tell my mother that her acne solution thing doesn’t work and I'm only saying it does for her ego”

“I need to tell Taeyong hyung that his eulogy speech about me should be about Donghyuck being the reason behind my death, because I won't be here if not for his influence and put 'dumb fuck who listened to lee donghyuck, the cause of his demise' on my tombstone will you?"

"You know what, Lee? Let me go get a shovel so we can start digging your grave"

“That’s enough. I’m not killing any of you two. I don't even know how you end up with that conclusion” Yukhei told his friends more so to shut them up what with all three of them knowing all too well that he won't be hurting his friends at any point “I bet you two are curious with those notes you have so conveniently pried upon without my consent”

“Come on, no need for more emphasis. We already know how much of a stupid trick we’ve done. We really feel awful, okay”

“Yes, no need to rub the burn further on me. Rub it on Hyuck"

"What the fuck, Mark? Where did you even learn that kind of attitude?"

"You?"

"Oh. Nice. Say, am I a great teacher"

Yukhei stared blankly “Do you want to know or not?’

"We do! we do!”, Donghyuck raised both hands and started flailing them up and down until Mark has had enough and pulled both of his hands down.

“Now that the wild animal has been tamed, please start talking”

“Okay so it started when…”

-ll-

** _-It’s flu season. I hope your watching over yourself. Don’t want you getting sick. Remember to always keep yourself hydrated._ **

_-Why do you care?_

** _-Why shouldn’t I care?_ **

_ -We’re not exactly friends, annoying stranger. _

Yukhei reread the note over and over again. It’s true, in a sense but still, he can’t help but feel sad with the words written on them.

Because as strange as it sounds, the person behind the yellow sticky notes had grown fondly on him. Not exactly friends. Sure, they’re not. He’s not even sure what kind of label he currently had with the other.

All he knew was that he actually awfully care a lot.

** _-Wrong. We’re post-it buddies, so technically we're friends and we’re stuck together now. :)_ **

** _-Please don’t deny the chemistry of you and I ~_ **

He got a reply the next day.

_-Of all the people I can get stuck with, why you?_

_-There’s nothing to deny if there isn’t anything going on._

If Yukhei denied the fact that he was affected to some degree, with a kind of feeling he is yet to decipher himself, then he would be lying. 

** _\- Hey, fun idea. Let's do to the getknow each other game. Would you tell me your name?_ **

-_Why would you like __to know?_

His post-it notes buddy do have a point. Why would he like to know? General curiosity? There’s that. Wanting to save the person with the sad worded notes? Isn’t that what he was aiming for from the start? But Yukhei also know that the reason goes far beyond than that.

He wanted something more to happen. What kind of more he's talking about. He still has to figure out himself. Or maybe, deep inside he already had a hunch on what it is. He's still just uncertain to admit it to himself.

There’s just something about the person behind the notes that had gotten Yukhei intrigued. It's no longer just the simplicity of curiosity or the kindness of his heart, he genuinely wanted to know so much more. Possibly even beyond.

_ **-Because you love me?** _

He attached a stick figure drawing with it. One that looked like it was having some deep thoughts and with question marks doodled all over it.

_-You’re a dork. Maybe I’ll tell you one day. If you’re in luck. And love is too strong of a word, careful how you use it, Stranger._

_-P.S. I never knew self portraits can be so accurate._

Yukhei stared at the stick figure he had drawn out of boredom and had attached with his previous note. Only this time, the stranger had drawn borders around it to make it look like a framed photo.

** _-Excuse you, I’ll let you know that I am a born Adonis. Not trying to carry my own ego but it’s true! My Mom said so and my Dad agrees -most of the time, if he’s not too busy looking at himself in front of the mirror and trying to flirt with everyone._ **

He drew another figure. A not-so stick looking one this time. He added biceps and abs and even had his self portrait version looking as if he carries what he calls a barbell.

It does not look like a barbell.

_-Is this you on steroids?_

It was Yukhei’s latest masterpiece. The one with the barbell.

** _-Ouch. Once you get to see me, you’ll be taking that back. I am the epitome of good looks and perfect boyish charms. I make hearts go wild wherever I go._ **

Yukhei drew a simple sad face and attached it with the note.

_-Please stop channeling Narcissus in your body. It’s not healthy._

People had given Yukhei weird looks, what with him laughing his heart out alone in the middle of the street.

** _-Are you ever going to tell me your name?_ **

Yukhei wondered if maybe he had been asking too much.

He started to worry when two days had passed and there was no post-it note waiting to greet him.

He started fearing for the worst.

-_Renjun_

Yukhei blinked at the piece of paper before a small smile found itself being painted on his lips. It was a name and there had been nothing else written. Just a name.

But to Yukhei, it tells a thousand more emotions than the previous exchange he’s ever had with the stranger. It held a meaning and so much more.

Before he knew it, Yukhei wrote another reply.

** _-It’s nice to meet you, Renjun. My name is Yukhei._ **

_\- Hi, I guess._

_-How did you even come across my notes. It’s not like people actually pay attention to the red telephone booth._

How? It was like a force had directed him into it. Out of anyone else, why him?

** _\- Maybe Fate? Destiny? _**

** _-What’s the deal with the post-it notes anyway?_ **

He quickly took another post-it and wrote something else.

_ **-Sorry if I sounded imposing. That wasn't my intention, I was just really curious. You don’t have to tell me anything you’re uncomfortable with.** _

There was a reply the next day.

_-It’s an outlet. Sicheng, my brother said I needed one. That's all I'm willing to say. Please stop asking more about it._

Yukhei understood. He might pry on people at times but he knows his limit.

** _\- I won’t but if you want to blurt things out with someone, I’m your man. I have a shit ton of sticky notes ready at your call._ **

** _-But hey, If you don’t mind. Can I know a bit more about you? Sorry if that sounds creepy and stalker-ish but just simple things like your type of Music? Book genre? Do you like the sunrise or the sunset? What makes you happy? Are you a cat person or a dog person? If you're uncomfortable to answer any, I don't mind if you leave it be"_ **

_-Why are you so adamant in trying to know me? Am I your next charity case?_

Call it crazy and fucked up. Impossible. Not heavily thought over but Yukhei is so sure now. That beyond the exchange of notes and all the emotions that came attached within those written words are a kind of feeling that he was so sure what really meant now.

He had fallen for the boy whose only connection he’s got with are that of exchanged post-it notes and unspoken words.

** _-Why would you think that? No, Renjun you’re not my charity case. You should be thankful I can’t see you now or I would have slapped some sense into you. And mind you, I’m a pacifist._ **

** _-Okay, fine I have a confession. At first, it’s my want to help people that kicked in but as I get to know you better, it’s not only the idea of helping you that started to matter. I genuinely really wanted to know you. I want to be your friend. I want to be part of your uhm, life._ **

_-What a sap._

_-You’ll eventually get tired of me, it won’t be surprising if it does happen. People always come and go. No one in your life is permanent. In your life, I'm no one permanent._

Yukhei sighed with disappointment at the piece of paper.

**_-Wow pessimist much. Too bad for you then, I don’t tire easily with people. I’ll be sticking with you for a long time… like for eternity long. I already planned my life _where it includes you. Your objections are invalid.**

_ **-You know, I really want to meet you right now. Just so to prove that my intentions are crystal clear. I really want to know you more.** _

_-I guess meeting you would be fine. I’ll think about it._

Both Donghyuck and Mark had a general idea why their friend had been sporting that shit eating grin all day long, it can only be caused by a certain person named Renjun.

They were proven right when Yukhei had let them read the note.

_-One of these days. When I'm still feeling up to it, let's meet?_

** _-That would be great. You'll finally know how cool I am in person._ **

-_I changed my mind. I hope to no longer meet you._

** _-No, wait! I'm sorry, I take it back. You're the cool one! I'm nothing compared to your awesome self, oh great Renjun!_ **

_-Glad we came to an agreement_.

There post-it exchange routine remained normal after that except for the fact that Yukhei knew that there's a brand new feeling that starts to linger around. Is it the excitement that comes over the idea that he would finally meet Renjun in person or the fear of it not happening.

Both prospects are making him nervous, the later one more so than the other. Renjun might not know about it but for Yukhei the other has now become a vital part of his life.

He received what seemed to be the best post-it not so far three days later.

_-I've decided, since there really isn't much harm out of it, let's meet? For real this time_

** _-Finally! I can't wait, Renjun. Man, I've got a lot of things I wanted to say in person._ **

-_Mee too. In a week, at around nine in the evening at this exact place I'll be here._

Yukhei had the date marked on his calendar.

-ll-

There had been no talks or gossips about it but somehow as if by some mystical force playing a huge role, that one particular telephone booth had been left alone. Untouched and unused except by two separate souls who had both established a certain kind of connection with the other.

It’s their very own special little spot. Fate had decided so.

And yet, as much as it looked so easy at first, Fate still holds the strings. And Fate loves playing with two connected souls, don’t they?

Renjun never did show up.

To say that Yukhei didn’t feel disappointed and betrayed would be an understatement because he did feel that way. If Renjun didn’t want to meet, he could have just said so and not have Yukhei trapped into the impression that he is interested.

Maybe, Yukhei was the only one keen enough into wanting to meet the other and Renjun on the other hand simply thought that he’s not worth much of an effort.

However the more logical and worrisome part of Yukhei kept telling him that something might have happened.

Yukhei waited for days. Hoping that one day the post-it’s would appear like how it used too. Maybe Renjun just got busy just like some days when his post-it would get a delay. And then, boom surprise a small paper stuck in random area inside that red telephone booth and with a note written on it. And he would read that note over and over again, trying to understand the emotion beyond those words. Trying to get to know the boy beyond the emotions that seemed to have impacted him in a way he never thought it would.

Yukhei's worry starts to double as the days passed by and no note ever came.

He can’t help but blame himself. If he hadn’t insisted on a meet-up, maybe the notes would still keep on coming. Or if maybe he had been a bit more patient, if he waited just a tad bit longer things could've ended differently. If only he didn’t rush things up, things might've been better. Maybe, he wouldn’t have screwed things big time.

The days turned into weeks.

And then a month…

Then two…

And three …

He waited. He kept waiting. Kept his hopes up.

Still, there had been no single post-it note in sight.

Soon, the red phone booth ended up looking more abandoned as the days passed by. As if it never bore witness to two strangers having created a bond only for it to be broken by circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> This au is actually a repost fic for another fandom which I wrote for from way back into 2017. I've long deleted the fic and I doubt anyone would know what I'm talking about but just in case.
> 
> This has been sitting on my notes for months but I got too busy and only found time to edit things out and make it yukren lol.


End file.
